Angry Birds Transform!
by Karasame Murasame
Summary: The Allspark fell into Piggy Island and everything changed. The Flock is now the Autobirds and the pigs became Deceptihogs. Now more chaos is about to be spilled into the island as both sides fight each other with some new powers. How will this end?
1. Prologue

**Angry Birds Transform!**

 **Prologue:**

The Autobots are driven from their home, Cybertron, and the Decepticons give chase to get the Allspark. During the attack, Starscream wanted to take it for himself, but the Allspark flew into space towards a very unlikely planet, Piggy Island. Red and the Flock were living an ordinary life while protecting the Eggs. King Pig and his subjects are plotting to steal the Eggs as normal since their hungry. However, all of that changed when the Allspark crashed landed in a shape of an Egg. Now, Red and the Flock became the Autobirds while King Pig and his subjects become the Deceptihogs. How will Red keep his cool? What will become of King Pig and his strange thirst for power? Will they keep their act together and figure out how to get back to normal?

The Flock:

Red = "What happened? Why do we look like this?"

Chuck = "I don't know, but I do have a cool body."

Bomb = "Um, guys. Where did these sticks come from?"

Stella = "You might need to be careful, they look sharp."

Terrance = "…"

The Pig Kingdom:

King Pig = "I want my Eggspark! I want my power!"

Chef Pig = "Does anyone know what he is talking about?"

Foreman Pig = "I don't know, he's been like this ever since we got these weird bodies."

Corporal Pig = "Either way, we can't disobey the king! Let's find this Eggspark for his highness!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Eggxplosion of Impact**

Deep in space, the Ark that carries the Autobots is cruising in the empty space. Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, is holding the Allspark in his hands. The Autobots are on the computers and they are on the lookout for the Decepticons.

Optimus Prime = " _For Eons, the Autobots and Decepticons have been fighting for Cybertron for a long time now. However, our home, Cybertron, has run out of Energon and we are force to flee. Megatron would not allow us to leave, but he left by force._ "

Suddenly, Bumblebee came to the bridge and towards Optimus.

Bumblebee = "Optimus, we got a problem, Megatron is tailing us!"

Optimus Prime = "I knew Megatron would come after us… His tyranny knows no bounds. We cannot allow Megatron to have the Allspark or else he will gain more power. Bumblebee, I need you to protect it at all cost."

Bumblebee = "I got it, but where will I will go? The Ark is going to be filled with Decepticons by the time they get here."

Optimus Prime = "I know, but we can't allow them to take the Allspark. If they have it, then all hope is lost to us."

Bumblee = "I'll do my best."

Bumblee took the Allspark and ran off in the deep parts of the ships. The Decepticon's ship, Nemesis, is closing in on them.

Jazz = "Here they come, Big Boss!"

Optimus Prime = "Autobots, prepare for battle!"

Arcee = "Let's do this!"

The battle explodes and both sides are fighting each other. Megatron is facing his rival as Optimus dodges his attacks.

Megatron = "Hand over the Allspark, Prime, or else I'll destroy both the ship and you with it."

Optimus Prime = "As if I'll do that, Megatron!"

As the clash continues, Starscream finds Bumblebee carry the Allspark.

Bumblebee = "Oh no!"

Bumblebee transformed to drove off.

Starscream = "As if I'll let you escape!"

Starscream gives chase, but Grimlock and Drift came to help Bumblebee.

Drift = "Fight us with Honer!"

Grimlock = "Me Grimlock will stomp you!"

Starscream smiled darkly as he stares at them.

On Piggy Island, the Bad Piggies are in their hideout that is made with wood, ice, and stone. King Pig is in the middle with Corporal Pig and Foreman Pig.

King Pig = "Are you sure that this idea will finally get me to eat the bird's eggs?"

Foreman Pig = "This plan will surely work! All we need to do is to withstand the bird's attacks, and once they are exhausted, we swoop in and get the eggs."

Chef Pig = "That seems to be a clever plan, but the birds have some tactics of their own. So, will we be able to survive long enough to snatch the eggs?"

Foreman Pig = "Ah…"

Chef Pig = "Your Highness, you should leave the operations to me. Only I have the brain power to come up with complex plans."

King Pig = "I guess you're right…"

Corporal Pig = "Sir, the Flock has arrived! Brace for impact!"

Over the cliff, the Flock is staring at the stronghold with their slingshot in place.

Red = "What are they doing now?"

Metilda = "It looks like they are trying to build a fortress right next to the eggs. Red, can we just give them a present, they might go away."

Red = "Do you really think that they will take the present? That will only let the Bad Piggies stay longer."

Chuck = "Lucky for us that the Bad Piggies are terrible at building strongholds."

Red = "Did you forget the last time they build a stronghold? That stronghold had a metal door and while you were so concerned about bringing that door down, I went around and grab the eggs."

Chuck = "Uh…"

Jay = "Why don't we just move the eggs?"

Jake = "Yeah, the Bad Piggies are not that smart."

Jim = "They'll just sit there and wait all day."

Red = "Calm down, you three, we need to take them down. How knows, maybe they have a back-up plan."

Bomb = "I agree, we can't take any chances."

Terrance = "…"  
Red = "Alright, let's get started!"

Chuck got on the slingshot and got himself ready with Red watching the field.

Red = "Fire!"

Chuck flew across the field and hits the wood. The Pigs were sent flying in all directions.

Back on the Ark, Bumblebee transformed back into his humanoid mode and finds himself in a tight corner. Starscream managed to get around Grimlock and Drift and he is slowly walking towards Bumblebee. The room they are in has only one door and it's tightly locked by Starscream.

Grimlock = "Open up!"

Drift = "This is bad, we need to get in there or else Starscream is going to be worse than Megatron."

Bumblebee holds the Allspark tightly in his hands as Starscream points his gun at Bumblebee.

Starscream = "How about you hand over the Allspark and I will spare you."

Bumblebee = "As if I'll believe that. You'll just shoot me either way."

Starscream = "You're right; I should take it and leave you here as scrap!"

Starscream went closer to Bumblebee. Suddenly, the Ark shook and threw everyone off. A missile hits the Ark and it caused everything to crack including the windows. Starscream sees his chance and grabs Bumblebee. The two of them struggle, but the Ark shook again that caused Bumblebee to drop the Allspark.

Starscream = "Finally, it's mine!"

Starscream reached out for the Allspark, but it flew out into space.

Starscream = "No! I was so close!"

Back on Piggy Island, the stronghold of the Bad Piggies is not so strong anymore as the Flock made a mess out of it. King Pig is now frighten and his minions are knocked out.

King Pig = "Chef Pig!"

Chef Pig = "I'm here, your highness!"

Chef Pig tried to do something, but the Blues hits him and knocks him out.

King Pig = "Foreman Pig!"

Foreman Pig = "Here!"

Foreman Pig got up, but he got hit by Bubbles as he blew up like a balloon.

King Pig = "Corporal Pig!"

Corporal Pig = "Here sir! Everyone up and charge!"

However, the Minions could not get up, because they are badly bruised. Then, the Corporal Pig got hit by Red.

King Pig = "Why?! Why me?! All I ever wanted was to have an Egg Breakfast! It's already been forever!"

The King Pig looks at the Slingshot and sees Terrence getting ready. Now, the king is scared and wanted his Minions to help him run away. But, the Minions are knocked out to do anything! Terrence came in flying towards the king and flattens him as a pancake. After the Flock left, the Bad Piggies crawled away.

At the Nest, the Flock is playing around as Red stands watch as always. Then, they heard a deep rumble sounds.

Red = "What's that?"

Jay = "It sounds like it's coming from the sky."

Jake = "Is it the pigs again?"

Jim = "No way!"

The Allspark is coming in hot and it quickly changed shape as an egg.

Sliver = "Hey Red, what's that?"

The Flock looks at the sky to see a comet.

Hal = "That looks like a comet!"

Chuck = "Oh, a shooting star! Make a wish everyone!"

The comet went into the valley and hits the valley with a great impact. This caused the clouds to form a mushroom cloud.

The Flock = "Ooooh."

Red = "That's not normal…"

Bomb = "Come on, let's check it out!"

Red = "Wait up!"

The Flock rushed towards the impact and the Allspark which became the Eggspark.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Transform!**

In the mountains, the Flock arrived at the site to see the Eggspark lying on the ground as the energy continues to pulse inside. Red went closer and exam it.

Red = "It looks like an egg."

Chuck = "From the sky?"

Hal = "Should we take it with us?"

Bomb = "I don't know."

Metilda = "I think so! It's still an egg after all."

Red = "I guess your right…"

The Flock took the Eggspark from the crash site and headed back to the nest.

At the Bad Piggies Kingdom, King Pig is angry and sad as he caused damage to the castle and knocked everyone down.

Chef Pig = "If we don't do something and get those eggs, his highness will tear everything down."

Foreman Pig = "What can we do? The birds have always beaten us in every turn."

Corporal Pig = "I suggest we make a charge at the nest!"

Chef Pig = "Are you sure that is wise? The eggs will break during the struggle."

Suddenly, King Pig came crushing with his loud voice.

King Pig = "That's it, if we can't out smart them, then we will take them by force!"

Chef Pig = "But your highness, the eggs are delicate!"

The king ignored him and stormed off.

At the nest, the Eggspark is safely placed with the rest of the eggs. The Flock gathered to exam the new egg.

Chuck = "I'm still not sure that this is an egg, it looks more like a rock."

Metilda = "The eggs take on many color, shapes, and sizes."

Chuck = "Oh really, then will it hatch?"

Metilda = "As long as we keep it safe, then it will."

Suddenly, they heard some loud noises and they see the Bad Piggies coming in.

King Pig = "I want my breakfast!"

Red = "It's the middle of the afternoon!"

The Flock charged at the Bad Piggies as the storm clouds gather above the battlefield. King Pig found his chance and went after the eggs. Red saw this and charged at him. Before they made contact, a lighting strike suddenly struck the Eggspark. This causes the Eggspark to power up and engulf everyone in blue light. Once the sun came out, Red woke up.

Red = "What happened? The Eggs!"

Red checked the eggs and finds them safe along with the Eggspark.

Red = "Thank goodness."

Then, Metilda came out and saw Red.

Metilda = "Red, is that you?"

Red = "Yes, it's me. Why did you ask me that?"

Metilda = "You've changed; you are hardly a bird now."

Red was confused and he looked into his reflection on the pond to see himself transformed in Optimus Prime. Red was silent and then…

Red = "Aaaaaahhhh!"

Red is panicking and examining his new body.

Red = "What happened to me?! How did thing happened?!"

Metilda = "It must be that strange light and it came from that egg."

Red = "I knew that this egg was strange, now we have to deal with this. I'm glad that you're not affected."

Metilda = "Thanks, but what about the others?"

Red = "I need to look for them and see what happened to them. Metilda, do you mind watching the eggs and that strange egg?"

Metilda = "No problem, the eggs are safe with me. You be careful out there."

Red = "Thanks a lot."

Red ran into the forest.

At the Pigs Kingdom, a lot of things have changed since the light touch them. King Pig is now Megatron and some of his ambitions got mixed in with his appetite for eggs.

King Pig = "My Eggspark!"

The pigs watched as his mind is going wild.

King Pig = "I will have my Eggspark and rule this planet! Nothing is going to stand in my way, not even those pesky birds!"

Chef Pig has been transformed into Soundwave and he is standing next to Foreman Pig, who has been transformed into Lockdown.

Foreman Pig = "Does anyone have any idea what's going on?"

Chef Pig = "I'm not sure, but this transformation has completely changed his behavior." Corporal Pig appears and he transformed into Galvatron.

Corporal Pig = "He's still our king and we must obey his order without question."

Chef Pig = "Your loyalty has no bounds…"

King Pig = "Let's go get my Eggspark!"

The king stormed off as everyone looked on.

Back in the valley, Red tested out his new body and found out that he can switch to vehicle mode and normal mode at any time. Then, he noticed someone on a boulder and he went over there. To his surprise, it was Chuck, as Bumblebee, posing for his selfies.

Red = "Chuck, what are you doing?"

Chuck = "I'm selfies of my new body, that happens to be the coolest. By the way, you look great in that body, Red."

Chuck rushed over to Red and hold up the camera.

Chuck = "Say Cheese!"

Chuck took a picture of both of them; however, Red is obviously not happy with this.

Red = "Cut that out, where's everyone else?"

Chuck = "They're not with you? Oh dear…"

Then, two figures came out. Red and Chuck looked to see Bomb transformed into Drift and Hal transformed to Grimlock.

Bomb = "Red, Chuck, is that you?"

Red = "Yeah…"

Chuck = "Cheese!"

Bomb and Hal pose for the picture.

Red = "I said cut it out! We don't have time for this!"

Hal = "Does that mean I won't be able to play my banjo?"

Red = "We don't have time to play music or anything else!"

Suddenly, they heard screaming and they see the pigs in their new forms heading towards them.

King Pig = "My Eggspark!"

Red = "This cannot be good…"

Bomb = "Got any ideas?"

Chuck = "I know!"

Chuck ran and came back with a slingshot.

Chuck = "Who wants to test our new bodies?"

Hal = "Me! Me!"

Red sighed.

To be continue…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Slingshot Battle**

While the Deceptihogs charge towards the valley, the Autobirds are getting the Slingshot ready for battle.

Chuck = "Alright, a little more to the left. Let's get the balance right… Perfect!"

Red = "Ok, who's up first?"

Chuck quickly got on the slingshot.

Chuck = "Me!"

Red and Bomb adjust the rubber straps to aim at the Decepithogs.

Red = "Fire!"

Chuck went flying towards the pigs.

Chuck = "It's Chuck Time!"

Suddenly, time stopped and Chuck went to work on set up paint, wooden mallets, and taking another selfie before returning to Red. The Deceptihogs were in such discord that they were confused. The Autobirds laughed.

Bomb = "That was great!"

The angry king got up and stared at the Autobirds.

King Pig = "You pesky birds!"

Red grabs Hal and placed him on the slingshot. Red and Bomb aimed at King Pig. Hal is fired and went past the king.

Chuck = "We missed!"

Red = "Not yet."

Hal used his boomerang ability to come back and hits the king in the back.

Bomb = "Alright!"

Hal continues to fly towards the Autobirds.

Red = "Oh no… Duck!"

Hal went passed them and hits the tree.

Hal = "Did we win yet?"

Red = "Not yet, we still tied. Can we get an ice pack for Hal?"

Chuck appeared with a Medic Hat.

Chuck = "Medic!"

Chuck went over and treats Hal. Red went on the slingshot and Bomb stretch the rubber straps.

Red = "Bomb, you will be our last resort!"

Bomb = "Got it!"

Bomb launched Red in the air and Red landed on King Pig.

King Pig = "You pesky bird, I will have my Eggspark! If it's the last thing I do!"

Red = "Seriously, you became a wacko! Bomb, do it!"

Bomb launches himself in the air and Red ran for his life. As Bomb landed, he exploded and Red went flying a few feet.

Red = "That should do it for now… Alright, let's take the slingshot and retreat!"

The Autobirds ran as the Deceptihogs dragged their king.

At the beach, Red and the Autobirds are resting near the waves as they discussed what occurred.

Chuck = "Well, at least our powers are not affected that badly."

Red = "That may be true, but the Bad Piggies transformed too. That's going to cause us a lot of problems for us."

Bomb = "I know, they've reached a new level of crazy."

Red = "We need to find the others and pull ourselves together."

Red turned and bumped into Terrance who transformed in Heatwave.

Red = "Terrance?!"

Chuck = "Look at that, despite his appearance, he's the same as always. He's silent and destructive. Cheese!"

Chuck took a picture of Terrance.

Red = "You're still doing that?!"

Chuck = "We are making memories."

Red = "That's the wrong kind of memories were making."

Then, Stella and Sliver came by and regrouped with the others. Stella transformed into Arcee while Sliver transformed into Windblade.

Red = "Wow, you two look great."

Stella = "Thanks."

Sliver = "How did this happened?"

Red = "I don't know how to explain it…"

Chuck = "Cheese!"

Stella and Sliver pose for the picture. But Red is getting angry with Chuck.

Red = "Alright, we're almost together. We just need to find the Blues and Bubbles."

Bomb = "Let's spilt up, it will be faster that way."

Red = "That sounds like a plan. Terrance, take care of the others. Don't hesitate to yell if something happens."

Terrance = "…"

Red = "Right… Let's go!"

The team spilt up as Chef Pig is watching.

Back with the Deceptihogs, King Pig is beating up a Minion Pig who has transformed into Starscream.

King Pig = "Why didn't you help me?! Why?!"

The Minion Pig is beaten up that he cannot answer the king. Chef Pig made his way to King Pig.

Chef Pig = "Your highness, the Autobirds have spilt up. The giant bird is leading the other team closer to the eggs."

Suddenly, King Pig threw the Minion Pig.

King Pig = "At last, let's defeat that team and force them the location of the Eggspark!"

Chef Pig = "I said eggs, not Eggspark…"

King Pig = "Charge!"

The king led his army towards Terrance as the Chef sighed.

At Terrance's position, Stella and Sliver are searching for their missing flock while riding on Terrance shoulders.

Sliver = "I've been wondering… If the Blues and Bubbles changed too, how do we know that it's them?"

Stella = "We can tell because of their personality. Like Terrance, we always silent so we know it's him."

Sliver = "I see… The Blues always do some crazy stunts and Bubbles love candy."

Stella = "That's right, we know then better than anything else."

Suddenly, the Deceptihogs charged again with the same tactic.

King Pig = "My Eggspark!"

Sliver = "Is that the King?"

Stella = "Red was right, he did become crazy."

Terrance sliently sets up the slingshot and Stella got on it.

Stella = "Alright, let's do it!"

Terrance aimed at the king and fired. Stella took out her bubble blower and blew some bubbles. She landed by the king and King Pig got caught in it. Sliver got on the slingshot.

Sliver = "Fire!"

Sliver flew from the slingshot, did a loop, and hits directly on the king.

Stella = "Sliver!"

Sliver got up with her eyes spinning and she was laughing.

Stella = "Terrance, hurry!"

Terrance got on the slingshot and aimed himself at King Pig. As the king got up and aimed his arm at Sliver who is still dizzy, Terrance flew at him and smashed him into a pancake.

Stella = "Let's get out of here before more pigs show up."

Stella grabbed Sliver and the group ran as the minion pigs gather to help their king.

On the Ark, the Autobots have successfully driven the Decipticons out. However, the Allspark went missing in space and Jazz is working on the computers.

Optimus Prime = "What's your status, Jazz?"

Jazz = "Not doing well, Boss Bot. The computers are damage enough that I can't get it online."

Optimus Prime = "Do what you can Jazz."

Bumblebee = "It's all my fault…"

Optimus Prime = "It's alright, Bumblebee. We will find it and we must do it quickly. The Decipticons will be back and we need to find the Allspark before that happens. I just hope that the Allspark is not doing some damage to a nearby planet."

Unbeknownst to the Autobots, the Allspark is now an Eggspark that is now sitting with the eggs as Metilda waters the flowers.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Betrayal**

At the valley, Red's group and Terrance's group reunited and discuss the dead ends they face at the moment.

Red = "Seriously, where are they?"

Suddenly, they heard loud laughs coming from the Blue who transformed into Bluestreak with one on the head and one of each foot.

Red = "What kind of a design is that?!"

Stella = "That's interesting."

The Blues are using the body to do crazy tricks and some of them are impossible.

Chuck = "Nice… Cheese!"

Chuck took a picture of the Blues doing one of their tricks.

Red = "How are they able to control that body?"

Bomb = "They're triplets, they think alike."

Red = "Good point."

The Blues landed gracefully and posed.

Jay = " That was awesome!"

Jake = "This body is super cool!"

Jim = "What else we can do?"

Red = "Have you three seen Bubbles?"

Jay = "Nope."

Jake = "Not really."

Jim = "Is he lost?"

Suddenly, Bubbles appeared on the hill and he was transformed into Jazz.

Bubbles = "Yo, does anyone have a candy?"

Everyone = "Bubbles!"

Red= "You had us all worried!"

Chuck = "Cheese!"

Chuck took a picture of Bubbles eating candy.

Stella = "With everyone together, should we head back to Metilda with that weird egg."

Red = "Yeah, I hope she didn't transform yet."

Red and the group headed back to the valley.

Back with the Deciptihogs, King Pig is trashing his own castle and the minions are in a panic. In the King Pig's rage, the minions were punched, kicked, and even flatten. Chief Pig and Foreman Pig are trying to calm him down, but with no success.

King Pig = "MY EGGSPARK!"

Foreman Pig = "Your Highness, calm down!"

While the chaos unfolds, the Minion Pig who transformed to Starscream sneaked out.

Minion Pig = "I have enough of the king. For all my years, I have done everything to please him, but he is so greedy. He would steal my food, take my toys, and destroy my toys. I don't understand why everyone is still serving him even after all he had done? What should I do to get rid of him?"

Minion Pig took a look at the King Pig's crown and realized what he must do.

Minion Pig = "Of course, it all comes down to authority. I just need to be more powerful than him and everyone will respect me. What I need is the Eggspark, the most powerful item of the entire valley. I need to get past the Autobirds and I must do whatever it takes to free myself from that stupid king."

Minion Pig ran out of the castle and avoids the eyes of other minions to escape the kingdom. Minion Pig continues to the valley where the nest is located.

At the nest, the Autobirds returned to Metilda where she continues to watch over the eggs and the Eggspark while knitting.

Metilda = "My goodness, almost everyone has changed."

Stella = "Glad you're not affected."

Red = "Now we need to discuss how to get everything back to normal. Do you guys have any ideas?"

The Autobirds are thinking, but they are having trouble coming up with a plan.

Red = "This is going to take a while…"

Chuck = "I know!"

Chuck quickly got a chalkboard and started drawing.

Chuck = "The strange egg came from the sky, right?"

Red = "Right…"

Chuck = "So let's put it on the slingshot and shoot it back into the sky."

Everyone clapped, but Red is not convinced.

Red = "Just two problems… One, the slingshot is not powerful enough to do that. Two, even if it made it, it will properly come back and start all over again."

Chuck = "Good point…"

Bomb = "Why not build a stronger slingshot?"

Stella = "We're not good at construction; the pigs are the only ones."

Red = "Great…"

Jazz = "How to convince the pigs is going to be a tough one."

Terrance = "…"

While the Autobirds are thinking, the Minion Pig is hiding in the bushes.

Minion Pig = "This is bad; the Autobirds is planning on sending the Eggspark back. I can't take on them all if they do that. I need to get the Eggspark before that happens."

Minion Pig hid himself in the bushes and went closer. While the Autobirds are discussing, Minion Pig reached out and took the Eggspark. By the time the Autobirds took noticed, Minion Pig is already on top of the hill.

Red = "How did this happened?!"

Chuck = "Something is not right…"

Red = "Of course it's not right, because he has that egg!"

Chuck = "That's not what I meant, I don't recognize that pig."

Red = "You're right, I don't recognize him."

Hal = "Could he be a Minion?"

Red = "Out of hundreds and thousands of minion pigs."

Stella = "I think this one has enough of the king, he wants to break away from him."

Chuck = "Wow, he must be the first one."

Minion Pig = "How could you guys have a casual conversation when I am about to unlock my fullest potential?!"

Bubbles = "Your fullest potential?"

Sliver = "Mayhem and bad luck?"

The Autobirds laughed as Minion Pig tried to regain control of the situation.

Minion Pig = "I'll show you!"

Minion Pig raised the Eggspark and the energy begins to gather.

At the Deciptihog's Kingdom, King Pig is lying on the floor as the minions cleaned up the mess the king made. Suddenly, they see a blue light coming from the valley.

King Pig = "Is that my Eggspark?! Are the Autobirds unlocking its power?! This I will not accept!"

King Pig once again ran out with his loyal subjects behind him.

Back at the valley, the Eggspark made Minion Pig taller and he started stomping around to attack the Autobirds.

Minion Pig = "For all my life, I did everything for the king, but he always think about himself when eating and sleeping! He is so ungrateful and rude; the worst part is that nobody cares! I will bring him down and become the new king."

Red = "If you were in that much of a pain, then why are you attacking us?!"

Chuck = "Plus, would you be a king? That's a lot of responsibilities to take over."

Minion Pig = "Stop doubting me!"

Suddenly, King Pig is seen running towards the Autobirds and Minion Pig.

King Pig = "My Eggspark!"

Red = "Here we go again…"

To be continue…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The Battles Ends, But the Journey Begins**

The battle begins on the valley as the Autobirds and Deciptihogs attack with Minion Pig in the middle. Minion Pig keep stomping his feet to destroy both sides.

King Pig = "I order you to get my Eggspark!"

Chef Pig = "How can we do that with our Minion who grown into a giant?!"

Corporal Pig = "Follow the orders of the King!"

Corporal Pig charged at Minion Pig, but he got stomped by him. Chef Pig sighed as Corporal Pig twitched his body. Red and Chuck are dodging Minion Pig as they are being chased by King Pig.

King Pig = "Hand over the Eggspark, Prime!"

Chuck = "Who's Prime?"

Red= "First of all, the Eggspark is now in the hands of one of your minion and second, we're kind of busy here!"

King Pig = "My Eggspark!"

All the Autobirds attacked King Pig all at once.

Autobirds = "Knock it off!"

King Pig threw across the field and stopped at the rock. King Pig got up and let out a relaxing sigh.

Autobirds = "That's it!"

King Pig looked to see his Minion Pig as a giant.

King Pig = "How dare you! You shouldn't be that big, I should be the biggest of all the piggies!"

Red = "Now you're mad about that?!"

Minion Pig = "This is my big reason, the king is always thinking about himself! I will destroy both you and the Autobirds, both of you are getting in my way!"

Red = "There must be a way to topple him!"

Just as Minion Pig lifts his leg to stomp, Terrance appeared suddenly.

Stella = "Is that Terrance?"

Chuck = "How on earth did he get there?"

Terrance punched Minion Pig's other leg and Minion Pig fell which causes him to shrink.

Minion Pig = "Ow!"

Suddenly, Minion Pig is now surrounded by both Autobirds and Deciptihogs. Minion Pig knew that it wasn't going to end went so he braced for impact. Red and King Pig are the only ones that beating him to the dents.

Red = "Ok, with that taken care of, we will start heading into space in order to find a place for the Eggspark."

King Pig = "Do what you want."

Red = "But the question is… how."

Suddenly, the Eggspark glow and shoots out blue energy at one of the pigs. The pig turned into a big rocket ship with the Deciptihogs style.

Red = "Is that a Rocket?"

King Pig = "And it's mine!"

Red = "Whatever, let's figure out the launch."

The Autobirds and Deciptihogs worked together to create the ultimate launch pad, a Rocket on a slingshot.

King Pig = "How is the Rocket on a slingshot an ultimate launch pad?"

Red = "It's better than nothing!"

Chef Pig = "Is it me or is the slingshot bigger?"

Hal = "It's big, and it's all thanks to Terrance for building it."

Chef Pig = "How's that even possible?! He's been standing there staring and glaring!"

Chef Pig turned to Terrance to see him holding a wrench. He was dumbfounded at the sight.

Bubbles = "Let's just say he was a little faster than Chuck."

Chuck = "Hey, no one is faster than me!"

Sliver = "Then, who won the race several years ago. Meltida told me that it was Terrance."

Chuck = "How was that possible for him to win?! I didn't even see him try! Is he a ninja?!"

Red = "Chuck, would you calm down for a bit."

Then, Foreman Pig appeared.

Foreman Pig = "That should do it. The launch pad is ready, all we need to do is to cut that string and we're flying."

Stella = "Are you sure that it's stable?"

Foreman Pig = "Of course!"

Jay = "Are you sure?"

Jake = "Yeah, almost everything you build falls apart."

Jim = "That's funny!"

Meltida = "Red, I need to talk to you about the other eggs. There are still so many piggies that I may not be able to keep them safe. What should we do?"

Red thought about it.

Red = "I got an idea!"

The scene quickly changed to see Mighty Eagle with the eggs.

Red = "Thanks a lot, Mighty Eagle!"

Red left the cave with the pigs frightened.

Red = "With Mighty Eagle looking after the eggs, there's no way that the pigs will ever get them."

Chuck = "That's smart thinking."

Red and Chuck headed back to the ship.

On the ship, the Autobirds and Decepitihogs are preparing for launch as they push buttons and flip the switches. However, Chuck realized something that the other failed to realize.

Chuck = "Hey guys, does anyone know what these buttons do?"

Autobirds = "Uh…"

Decepitihogs = "Hm…"

Red = "Forget it, let's just launch!"

Foreman Pig = "Alright, pressing the button."

Foreman Pig is standing next to the button with his finger reading to press the button.

Red = "Wait, we're not ready yet!"

Unfortunately, Foreman Pig didn't hear Red and pressed the button. The slingshot shoots the rocket into the sky and into space. The force of the launch had the birds and pigs pin to the door. As the speed slow down, both the birds and pigs fell to the floor.

Red = "What part of wait didn't you understand?!"

Foreman Pig = "But you said launch!"

Red = "I want to check something first before you press the button!"

Foreman Pig = "Like what?"

Red = "I want to check the slingshot! We could've hit the ground hard if the angle is wrong!"

Foreman Pig = "Oh…"

Stella = "Well, it's too late now, we in space."

Red = "I know that!"

Then, Chuck noticed that the Eggspark turned back into the Allspark and pointing a holograph arrow.

Chuck = "Red, look at that! The egg turned square and now… What's it doing?"

Chef Pig = "It's now a compass, a device that points north."

Red = "If it points to where it needs to go then that's fine!"

Red took control and continues in the direction of the Allspark.

Back on the Ark, the Decepiticons returned and this time they took control of the Ark. Jazz and Arcee are forced to continue the search of the Allspark when Optimus Prime is held hostage.

Arcee = "Jazz, I hope you have an idea…"

Jazz = "I'm working on it, I need more time…"

Unbeknownst to the Autobots, the Autobirds and Decepitihogs are heading their way with the Allspark.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Transformers meets Anger Management**

In the Spaceship that carries the Autobirds and Decepitihogs, Red is still driving the ship, but everyone is still sleeping. Red is getting sleepy too and has a hard time keeping his eyes open. Suddenly, a rock is heading towards him.

Red = "Wah!"

Red turned sharply and everyone is thrown to the side.

Red = "That was close…"

Chuck = "What was that for?!"

Red = "Well, excuse me! If someone took control for a while then I would be taking a nap with everyone else. But that didn't happened, everyone was asleep and no one even bothered to ask. I have been driving for hours and nobody wanted to take the wheel!"

Chuck = "Ok, relax, we will work this out. Does anyone know how to drive?"

Bubbles = "I'm not sure if I can do that without candy."

Hal = "My arms are short."

Jake = "And we are kids!"

Jay = "We can't drive!"

Jim = "Sorry…"

Then, Terrance came to the controls and took the wheel.

Red = "I'm guessing that he'll do it…"

Chuck = "See, I told you we can work this out."

Red = "I'm taking a nap."

Red lay down as the other birds are trying to keep themselves busy.

At the Ark, the many of the Autobots are in the cells as Optimus Prime is alone in one cell. Jazz and Wingblade are force to find the Allspark. Jazz is quickly figuring out an escape plan, but his options are limited. Megatron is evil as always and he is watching them.

Megatron = "Have you made an effort to find the Allspark?"

Jazz and Wingblade are silent.

Megatron = "No matter, if you watch to see Optimus Prime again, then you will need to find it."

Megatron went away as Jazz and Wingblade looked on.

Jazz = "This is bad, our options are limited at this point."

Wingblade = "Can we get an advantage when we find the Allspark?"

Jazz = "It could be possible, with one problem; the Allspark is lost in space. It's going to be hard to find."

Wingblade = "That is true; Optimus will be in big trouble if we don't find it soon."

Jazz and Wingblade continue to work at the computers.

Back with the Autobirds and Deciptihogs, Red is once again driving the rocket while the rest are playing cards. Unfortunately, the Deciptihogs wanted to win so badly so they tried to cheat, but the Autobirds are very clever. The Autobirds came up with some new rules that punched, kicked, and smacked at the Deciptihogs. Red checked the compass and sees the arrow pointing the same direction.

Red = "This is ridiculous, is there any way we can tell that we're getting closer?!"

Red turned to see everyone freaking out; he faced the window to see that the ship is heading towards the asteroid belt.

Red = "This cannot end well…"

The rocket hits one rock and then the other, and then another, another, and another. This continued for a while and everyone is being thrown in different directions. Red is holding on to the controls very tightly. On the ark, Megatron forced Optimus onto the bridge with his hands tied. Jazz and Wingblade had fixed the computers, but something strange is happening. The Allspark is close by the asteroid belt, but its signal is going left and right.

Jazz = "What on Cybertron is going on?"

Back on the rocket, Red did a maneuver which got the rocket out of the asteroid belt and everyone is putting themselves back together from the rough ride.

Jake = "That was fun!"

Jay = "Can we do it again?"

Jim = "Please!"

Red = "This is not supposed to be fun! We supposed to be dropping this thing off and getting back home!"

Chuck = "Hey Red, there something else coming at us."

Red = "Is it more rocks?"

Chuck = "Nope!"

Red turned to see the ark.

Red = "That giant ship!"

Chuck = "What should we do?"

Red = "Pass it."

Red drove pass the ship, but the compass on the Allspark changed direction. That is noticed by the transformers on the ark.

Chuck = "Hey Red, the compass change and now it's pointing towards the ship."

Red = "Say what?!"

Chuck = "Red, you're getting tired again and it's about time that I start to drive the ship."

Chuck pulled Red away from the controls as he starts to play around with the controls.

Red = "I am not sure about that."

Chuck = "Relax."

Chuck turned the ship and attempted to land the ship on top of the ark. However, the ship tumbles with the Angry Birds inside. The sound of the tumbling can be heard inside where the Decipticons are. The tumbling stopped and Red took the controls back.

Red = "What on earth are you doing?!"

Chuck = "I was trying to help."

Red = "Let me handle it before anything else gets worse."

Red turned the ship and headed back to the Ark. The Minion Pig is still tied, but he still wants the Eggspark even though it is now a cube.

Minion Pig = "I can't let this happen, I must get it back."

Minion Pig struggled until he hit the button that caused the Rocket to speed up. The Angry Birds and Bad Piggies screamed as the ship went inside.

Red = "This is not part of the plan!"

The signal showed the transformers what's going on.

Megatron = "Lockdown, I want you out there and bring me my Allspark!"

Lockdown = "Yes sir!"

Lockdown went away.

At one of the bridges, Lockdown came out to see a ship heading towards him. He quickly ducked out of the way as the ship zooms past him. The Angry Birds and Bad Piggies are panicking as Red tries to avoid crashing.

Red = "Can someone help me?!"

Chuck = "Don't worry, Red! You're doing great!"

King Pig = "We're going to die!"

Corporal Pig = "I'll protect you, your Highness!"

Megatron with a few Autobots are still in the bridge and they are tracking the Allspark.

Megatron = "What on Cybertron is going on?!"

Soundwave = "We have no clue, but the ship that is carrying the Allspark signal heading to this location."

A few miles away, the rocket is heading for the control room.

Chuck = "Hey Red, we're heading towards a dead end!"

Red = "Can someone find me a brake lever?"

The group panicky search for the brake lever, but Red looked to see the brake lever right in front of him. Red pulled it and the wheel came out to land. However, the rocket bumps into a cable and tumbles once again. The birds and pig screamed as they fly everywhere during the tumble. The Autobots and Decipticons watched as the rocket tumbles across the control room and hits the computers next to the giant window.

Jazz = "A rocket?"

Wingblade = "What's going to happen now?"

The Angry Birds and the Bad Piggies are in a pile feeling dizzy.

Chuck = "Hey Red…"

Red = "Now what?"

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Anger Management, Failed!**

The rocket continues to sit on the floor as the transformers stare at it. Inside, the Angry Birds and Bad Piggies are lying on the floor while being dizzy from the ride.

Chuck = "Hey, Red…"

Red = "Now what?"

Red looked to see Chuck on the slingshot and it is ready to launch Chuck with the Allspark in the line of fire.

Red = "How did this happen…?"

Chuck = "I don't know…"

Red = "Get off!"

However, Chuck reacted too slowly and Forman Pig accidentally set off the slingshot which sends Chuck flying into the Allspark and outside. Chuck slams into a wall with the Allspark next to him. Chuck got up with many stars spinning around him.

Chuck = "Special Delivery! Hahahaha!"

Chuck passed out and Angry Birds panicked.

Red = "This is not part of the plan. Now what are we going to do?!"

Forman Pig got up and accidentally pushed the button which made a loud noise.

Red = "Not again!"

Suddenly, both the Angry Birds and the Bad Piggies are sent flying by a spring attack. The Angry Birds and Bad Pigges are piled up.

Red = "Would you stop pushing buttons?!"

Forman Pig = "I can't help it."

Megatron saw his chance to grab the Allspark; however, Chuck got up and accidentally pushed the Allspark towards the Blues. The triplets jumped and laughed as it towards King Pig. King Pig got smashed to the wall with great force.

Corporal Pig = "Your Majesty!"

Chuck got his head back together and stares at Megatron.

Chuck = "Oh my, look at the time. I got to go."

Chuck only took a few steps before turning around with a confident face on.

Chuck = "On second thought… IT'S CHUCK TIME!"

Time slows down and Chuck made work on Megatron by painting so many silly pictures and ending his madness with a selfie. Once Chuck returned to Red and Megatron realized what happened.

Red = "Chuck!"

Chuck = "What?"

Red = "Stop showing off!"

Chuck = "I can't help it."

Red looked around.

Red = "Where are the triplets?"

Chuck = "I don't know…"

Red turned to see the triplets doing tricks while riding on a skateboard.

Red = "Get back here right now! We don't have any time for this!"

Jay = "Sheesh, somebody is mad."

Jake = "I know, scary!"

Jim = "Oh come on!"

On the other side of the room, Chef Pig is planning something, but Stella and Sliver are behind.

Stella = "What are you doing now? You do realize that your king is in a need of help?"

Chef Pig = "What do you mean by that?"

Chef Pig looked to see King Pig flat with Corporal Pig trying to help him.

Chef Pig = "Your Majesty!"

Chef Pig ran to the king who is pulling himself together. Stella and Sliver looked at each other.

Stella = "Shall we?"

Sliver = "Ok!"

Sliver flew up in a loop and land on Chef Pig with her head. Sliver went to Stella with her eyes spinning while Stella blew some bubbles. The bubbles picked up some heavy objects and hover above the Bad Piggies who are too distracted. Once the bubbles popped, the object fell and landed on the pigs. Corporal Pig got angry now.

Corporal Pig = "That's it, charge!"

Corporal Pig ran towards the girls, but he was stopped by Terrance who stands in his way. Corporal Pig was very scared, but he yells at him. Terrance held out his hand and it transformed into a cannon. Terrance fired it and Corporal Pig was pushed to the wall with great force.

Chuck = "Were you hiding that?!"

Red = "Be more careful with that!"

King Pig knocked into Red.

King Pig = "This is your fault!"

Red = "How is this mess my fault?!"

King Pig = "I would be eating my omelet if you would just give up!"

Red = "That is never going to happen!"

While King Pig and Red are arguing, Starscream decided to get a little closer since the Allspark is right. However, Bomb noticed him and quickly got the slingshot, Hal, and Bubbles.

Bubbles = "What's up?"

Bomb = "I don't know what that thing is, but its trouble."

Bomb sets up the slingshot and puts Bubbles on top of it.

Bomb = "You ready?"

Drift, Grimlock, and Bumblebee managed to escape their prison and just in time to see the crazy scene.

Bumblebee = "What on Cybertron is going on here?"

Bubbles = "Are you sure that it's ok?"

Bomb = "Fire!"

Bubbles was sent flying towards Starscream and he puffed up as a balloon to hit Starscreen.

Bomb = "That's not good! Bubbles is too soft for that!"

Bomb quickly grabbed Hal and sent him on the slingshot.

Hal = "Umm, Bomb. I'm not sure about it…"

Bomb = "Fire!"

Hal was sent flying pass Starscreen.

Hal = "Aaahh!"  
Hal was about hit Optimus Prime, but Hal used his ability just in time and hits Starscreen. Like a dagger, he is stuck.

Stella = "Oh no, Hal is stuck!"

Sliver = "What are we going to do?"

Terrance ran pass them and hits Starscreen hard enough to get Hal free.

Stella and Sliver = "Nice!"

Bomb got on the slingshot and launched himself into the air. Red noticed this and panicked.

Red = "Bomb, wait! Stop!"

Bomb explodes and pushes back Starscreen.

Red = "Bomb, are you nuts? Did I say not to launch yourself without warning us?!"

Bomb = "I'm sorry, Red! But that thing was closing in on you!"

Red = "What thing?!"

Bomb = "Well… How do you explain that?"

The triplets are busy doing some acrobatic tricks like an Ice Figure skating on ice. The Blues took advantage of the attaching heads and one body and did complex tricks. After that, they bowed. Red is getting mad.

Red = "Did you guys forget what are we doing?! We supposed to be dropping this thing off so we can go home and get back to normal! So why are you guys goofing off at the most crucial part of the plan?!"

Chuck = "Red, calm down. Thanks for reminding us, we'll head back to the ship now, right guys?"

Everyone = "Yay!"

However, Minion Pig is untied and trying to get the Allspark. Red saw this and threw a pipe at him.

Red = "You're still at it?!"

The Minion Pig hits the button and everyone panicked.

Chuck = "That's your fault…"

Red = "I know!"

The Ark speed up and the birds screamed. The Ark stop and everyone is dizzy again. Chuck woke up first and noticed the planet.

Chuck = "Hey, look at that, we're home!"

Red = "Great, let's get going."

Chuck = "Hold it, we need to do something first!"

Chuck quickly grabbed the others and took a group photo with the planet behind them. Everyone posed yet Red is not happy.

Red = "I hope that's the last photo."

Chuck = "It is, don't worry. Alright, everyone back on the rocket. Piggies first!"

The Angry Birds threw the Bad Piggies inside the rocket and the Angry Birds quickly ran inside.

Chuck = "How do you launch this again?"

Bomb = "How about pushing the button?"

Red = "Bomb, wait!"

It's too late, Bomb pushed the button and the rocket went backwards. After it hits the wall, the birds and pigs are on the window. Suddenly, the rocket flew in every directions inside the ark before finally exiting the ark.

Red = "Finally, we're out!"

Sliver = "So how do we land?"

Red = "I don't remember…"

Everyone panicked as the Rocket continues toward Piggy Island.

On Piggy Island, Metilda kept the Bad Piggies busy with a dance party and some of the piggies are eating, playing, and napping. All of them are not aware that they are in for a crash party. The rocket is coming in hot. The Angry Birds and the Bad Piggies are still panicking. The rocket finally crashed and exploded with such great force that it shook everything and everyone. Everyone rushed to see what is was and the Angry Birds are coming out of the smoke as their normal selves. Red checked himself.

Red = "Now that's more like it!"

Chuck = "My body!"

Jim = "That was so much fun!"

Jake = "I wish we can do it again."

Jay = "I wish for that too."

Bomb = "My heads getting dizzy…"

Bubbles = "Time for some Candy!"

Hal = "Hey, wait up!"

Terrance = "…"

Stella = "Come on, Sliver."

Sliver = "Wait for me!"

Then, the Bad Piggies came out of the smoke.

King Pig = "I'm hungry…"

Chef Pig = "Not another word…"

Foreman = "Can I go home?"

Minion Pig looked at himself and sighed in disappointment.

Metilda = "Red, you're back and you're normal."

Red = "We had some difficulities, but we did managed."

Chuck is reviewing the photos as he was crying for his cool body.

In the next chapter, what happened to the Autobots.


End file.
